broken
by shakoto
Summary: thomas can't hold back anymore. [noncon/rape, pedophilia, incest, genderbend] [commission]


There were times where Thomas had to hold back the urge to kiss her - to touch her pretty skin, stroke her body with his calloused hands. It was hard, but he always held back. After all, she was his little sister - Mihael.

The Arclight family was small - Chris, Thomas, Mihael, and their father, Byron. Their father was gone for long periods of times due to work, and now that Chris was older, he would tag along as well, leaving Thomas and Mihael alone. Thomas' sinful urges towards his younger sister would become greater, but he never let them win.

Mihael was like a doll; pink hair, green eyes, and porcelain skin. She was petite and innocent, having many boys after her. But she payed them no mind! The only boy she paid attention to was her nii-sama. She was young, only 11 years old _(7 years younger than Thomas)_ and she was innocent. She had a positive aura around her, a white light of happiness.

**Thomas couldn't ruin that.**

* * *

The Arclight's father and eldest brother had left for a business trip the other day, and so far, Thomas and Mihael had kept up a good job of keeping the house clean. Thomas was dozing off in the living room, a documentary playing on the TV.

"Nii-sama?" Mihael's sweet voice called out softly, and Thomas sat up, turning to look at her, almost doing a double take. Mihael was wearing only a towel, and her hair was dripping - she had just finished taking a shower, it seemed. "Ah, Mihael... what is it?" Thomas said, swallowing the knot in his throat. Mihael fidgeted a little, twiddling her thumbs. "Can you... can you comb my hair? It helps me relax and Daddy does it sometimes."

Chuckling, Thomas got up and turned off the TV, walking towards his sister and ruffling her wet hair. "Sure thing, kiddo." Giggling, Mihael lead Thomas to her room, shivering a little at the cold air on her face.

* * *

"Which one do you want me to use?"

Thomas stood in front of Mihael's pink vanity dresser, cluttered with brushes and bows and hair-ties. Sitting on her bed and wearing fluffy pink pajamas, Mihael pointed to a pastel purple glittery brush. "That one!"

Grabbing it, Thomas made his way to Mihael's bed, plopping down behind her, hair-tie in his other hand. "Alright, tell me if I pull too hard, okay?"

Thomas started at the bottom of Mihael's hair, brushing out the tangles as gently as possible, his fingers stroking her hair as he did so. Her hair smelled of the strawberry shampoo she used, the one with the princesses and guaranteed "no tears!". Mihael sighed contently, leaning back as sleepiness threatened to overcome her. "Hey now, don't fall asleep on me." Thomas teased, laughing a little. Mihael giggled, sitting up straighter. She touched her head, smiling at the smooth feel of it. "Yay, my hair is all combed out now! Thank you, nii-sama!"

Shifting positions, Mihael leaned over to give her older brother a kiss on the cheek, but Thomas moved at the same time, causing them to accidentally kiss on the lips. Thomas immediately pulled back, sputtering, hand over his mouth. He had just taken his little sister's first kiss! "Mihael, I'm so sorry, don't tell Dad-"

"Why not?"

Mihael's eyes were filled with curiosity and confusion, but mostly... innocence. Of course - she didn't know the seriousness of a kiss, let alone a _first_ kiss. Then, maybe... Thomas could...

**He lost it when she licked her lips.**

* * *

"Nii-sama?"

Mihael wiggled in Thomas' grasp, her little legs wrapped around his waist as she sat on his lap. Thomas' face was buried in her neck, his eyes closed, but a silent growl at the back of his throat. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

His hands traveled down to her bottom, squeezing gently. Mihael squeaked, her face flushed a deep red. "Nii-sama, why're you-" Thomas quieted her with another kiss, his dignity thrown somewhere off with his guilt. Mihael was lost, unsure on what was going on or what to do. But, if Thomas was doing this to her, then it was something good, right?

"Do you want to play a special game, Mihael?" Thomas whispered, his hands shaking as they traveled up her petite body. Mihael liked games, and she nodded eagerly. Her nii-sama was always fun to play with! Thomas smiled, kissing her forehead before laying her down on her cushiony bed. His hands worked on her pajama top, unbuttoning it slowly. Revealing her flat chest, he quietly groaned at the sight of seeing that she hadn't started wearing training bras yet. Twisting her nipple, her loud cry didn't affect him in the slightest to stop. "Nii-sama, wait, this is weird!"

Her cries fell on deaf ears, Thomas' hands continuing to stroke her body. He could already feel himself hardening, all his wild fantasies clouding his mind. Mihael's tiny hands tried to push Thomas away, but he was long gone, the only goal in his mind to ravish her.

Pulling at her pajama bottoms, Thomas was greeted by Mihael's strawberry print panties. His hands touched her thighs, her skin smooth and pale. Mihael's tears ran down her cheeks, and she kept kicking her legs to try and get Thomas away. "Nii-sama, I'm scared!"

Thomas' right hand covered her mouth, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. His other hand pulled down her panties, which made Mihael start screaming for help. "Mihael, you have to be quiet for me, okay? This will be fun, I promise."

Shaking her head, Mihael spluttered out between sobs. "I don't wanna play this game anymore!"

Undoing his zipper, Thomas lined himself up at Mihael's entrance, thrusting in without warning. He hissed at the warm tightness surrounding him, leaning down to muffle Mihael's cries with his mouth. He grabbed at her flat chest, thrusting into her without mercy. He didn't even care about the blood staining her bed, or the way she gave up with fighting back. All he could think about was her heat, the way she tightened around him. She was still so young, so it would be okay if he...

"Mihael... Mihael, oh god..."

Kissing her one last time, Thomas moaned as he came inside her, shaking. Mihael's lip quivered, and her bloodshot eyes opened from their previous squeezed state. She didn't cry again, she couldn't even speak - her throat hurt and she was tired. She felt a burning pain all through out her body.

"Mihael, I love you."

Thomas pulled out, laying down next to her and pulling her into an embrace. "I love you." He repeated the words over and over, stroking her hair. He wanted this to be right, somehow.


End file.
